The Legend of the Banished Hero
by ryanhehe11
Summary: 5 millennia after the 2nd Titan war and the Giants war. Chiron tells a legend to CHB (Camp Half Blood) or is it a legend? Could it come back to haunt everyone? The gods made the warriors of the 2 wars immortal campers. If they come back? Will Percy tear down Olympus? Or will someone persuade him? Rated T. Beta is LifeInTheSky.
1. 1 Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story, please be nice and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the PJO series and I am not Rick Riordan! Except my OC's.**

**The Legend of the Banished Hero**

**Chiron P.O.V**

The sky. It was cloudy as if Zeus was mourning. Which he was. All of the gods were mourning. Seas were raging and you could hear the wails of dead spirits crying out. Some of the immortal campers were mourning as well.

Yes, you heard right, gods, immortals. They are all very much alive. As to the reason why there was mourning, was this day marked the day of the Banished Hero, he had saved us all from death, conquered things no man could have done. 5 millennia ago the gods made a terribly grave mistake, one that was foreseen to be the death of them or, the choice that would let them rule longer than they would have thought. They banished THE Perseus Jackson to Tartarus. Hence now the legend of the Banished Hero.

''Chiron!'' shouted Stacy. I looked up and snapped out of my deep thought and looked up into a pair of vibrant sea green eyes. 'Gods, those eyes are much like Percy's.' I thought.

''Yes dear child?'' I said quietly.

''Can we hear a new story?'' Stacy questioned. I sat there thinking of a story I hadn't told yet. Until I came up with one.

''Yes, there is one.'' Stacy's eyes gleamed for a second as I said ''but I would need permission from the gods.'' As soon as I said this, a golden flash illuminated the pavilion and everyone was forced to shield their eyes. Then a voice that would be known as Zeus exclaimed.

''Chiron! I know what you ask for and I have come to grant it, you may tell the story.'' As soon as the King of the gods finished speaking he was gone in a flash of golden light. As if nothing happened.

I turned and looked into the eyes of hundreds of campers staring intently at me. ''Very well then. I will tell you the legend. But be warned, this 'legend' is not for the faint-hearted, be warned.'' My voice held a stern emotion that none of them have experienced before. They nodded contently as I waited for anyone to leave. I was glad the immortal campers were not here since they would have probably gotten upset, or even furious. As I finished waiting I see that none of them have left, but staring at me with more curiosity.

''This…'' I started ''is the legend of the Banished Hero.'' I suddenly heard collective gasps from every camper and murmurs of 'the legend' or 'he's telling it, he's telling the legend'.

''SILENCE!'' I yelled, and a round of shushes went around.

''Now this is the legend of the Banished Hero….''

**Hey guys remember to review and tell me what you think. This is my first story after all. :P**

**Love ya guys: ryanhehe11, signing off (for now)**


	2. 2 The Legend

**A/N: Sup guys sorry for not updating yesterday, I think the update schedule may be every two days unless I have other things to do. Also Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or HoO, except my OC's**

**The Legend of the Banished Hero, Chapter 2**

**Chiron P.O.V**

''_Now this is the legend of the Banished Hero….''_

I then started to recite the 'legend' of the Banished Hero. (A/N for those of you who are wondering, it is books 1-5, and the HoO series written by Rick Riordan) I didn't tell them his name though, it would bring too much pain and grief for me.

''This boy, 2 years after the Giant war, was banished on accusation of aiding Gaea during the war. He was then banished to Tartarus. Everyone voted for his banishment, including his loved ones. Hence the name Banished Hero, only later on to find out he was innocent. That is the reason this day is mourned and haunted. It is said that unusually large earthquakes, usually size 10's and storms occur throughout the year, and it is believed that these activities are caused by him. Now if you look up, you can see there is a constellation, more specifically, a sword, known as the Banished Hero's Blade.'' They all nodded in agreement, they saw this every day, now they knew why.

''What was his name?'' questioned a young camper. I didn't know what to do, should I tell them? Or should I not? It may upset Stacy, his step-sister.

''Chiron?'' I snapped out of thought and decided to do it.

''His name… his name was Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, defeater of Kronos, slayer of Giants and bane of Gaea.'' I stated simply. I then heard a gasp that belonged to Stacy.

''My… my …. Brother?'' asked a shocked Stacy.

''Yes. Yes he was your brother.'' I said.

''Oh, come on! You guys don't really believe this legend? Do you?'' shouted Jacob. You see Jacob is an egotistical son Zeus, and everyone absolutely adores him! It's unbelievable!

''Yeah, Jacob's right, I mean it's just a legend, not real.'' Said one of Jacob's supporters. Just as he said that everyone murmured in agreement. I sighed they would never know the truth.

''Now all of you off to bed, unless you want to be the harpy's snack!'' I just sat there deep in thought and a felt a tug to my left, it was Stacy. I wasn't the least bit surprised, I knew she would stay behind.

''Chiron… Is it really true, I mean about Perseus Jackson, did he really do all that stuff like retrieve the master bolt and Hade's helm, beat Ares in a fight, retrieve the Golden Fleece, traverse the Labyrinth, hold up the sky, defeat Kronos, the Giant's and Gaea.'' Stacy exclaimed. Boy did this girl speak too much for her own good.

''Yes, it's all true, but refrain from telling the other campers, this I ask you and you must swear on the Styx, that this conversation never happened.''

''I Stacy Kase, swear on the Styx that this conversation never happened'' as if on cue, thunder boomed above. Suddenly a magnitude 15 earthquake struck. I looked at Stacy and told her to get inside quickly. As the Big House was enchanted to never be harmed.

''That's him isn't it?'' questioned Stacy. I nodded my head in agreement. Unsurprisingly it shook the Big House a little.

**Up on Olympus.**

**Zeus P.O.V**

The throne room on Olympus was violently shaking and luckily it didn't damage anything. We all knew what was causing the earthquake, after all we gods did banish him, and now we all regret it. For 5 millennia we have been haunted with earthquakes and storms. All of them slowly increasing in power and size over the years.

Yet the campers still think this phenomenon is part of the 'legend'. Oh how very wrong they are. We all knew though he would eventually become powerful enough to escape his bonds, and Tartarus. Then, then we were in deep shit!

**A/N: Thanks guys for the fav's and likes and reviews much appreciated. Remember more reviews will boost my morale and positive thinking, and you will get the stories faster. Finally Merry Christmas! Ryanhehe11 signing off. See ya!**


	3. 3 The Escape

**A/N: Sup guys, first off I would like to say thank you for all the great reviews, and Merry Christmas, hope you all got what you wanted and remember Christmas is not just about receiving but giving as well. Also do read the A/N at the bottom cause I don't want to delay this story any further.**

**The Legend of the Banished Hero, Chapter 3**

**Unknown P.O.V**

The first 2 millennia was absolute pain and suffering. I could never escape. I was pinned and chained to a wall for the first 2 millennia. Tortured by the monster's I had ruthlessly killed, and certainly not forgetting the Titans either. Although I have nothing to show for the physical torture, apart from words on my chest, that they said would never be healed. Instead they mentally tortured me. Whispering things such as 'they never loved you' or 'think about how much fun they are all having, without you'.

For those 2 millennia, I suffered greatly. But I was also gaining in power. I had so much power by the end of the 2 millennia, that I could bring violent earthquakes to Olympus, no doubt scaring the shit out of them. They probably thought some Titan was rising again. Idiots. It was just me harmless, little old Percy. Yes that's right Percy, I'm Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus, and quite possibly destroyer of Olympus as well. You are probably wondering how I am alive right? Well I became immortal unwillingly, they did it whilst I was unconscious, but thankfully they could only turn me into a half immortal because my power would alert the gods.

Well anyways, for the next 3 millennia I grew up. I learned that every demigod had the powers of every Olympian. Probably because we're all related in some way shape or form. But I focused on the powers of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Along with Hestia of course. I trained and trained with multiple Titans, improving everything my speed, agility and combat skills with all weapons. I soon became a master, I could best a Titan without breaking a sweat. I could move as fast as the fastest cheetah, as agile as a flying eagle and as fearsome as a lion. Occasionally I would let loose storms and earthquakes just to scare them. I even became feared in the pit. Monsters would avoid me as I came close. I soon didn't have to defend myself, instead I had to hunt them. However I did cover my face, so they didn't know who I was, all they knew was that I hunted, killed and was, seemingly, a ghost. They didn't know where I was, at any given point. Most likely because I learnt how to conceal my scent. Thus they gave me a new name, a name I would come to be known as. I was the Phantom Spartan, and, I have escaped my prison.

**Zeus P.O.V**

We were in the middle of a council meeting, when Hades spoke up. Yes he's part of the Olympians and so is Hestia. Don't ask me how, because I can't remember.

''Brother, I just heard that an immensely powerful being has escaped Tartarus.'' Stated Hades. Immediately there were shouts of protest saying 'it can't be possible' or 'is it Kronos' and 'is it the Phantom Spartan'.

''SILENCE!'' I shouted ''Now Artemis, you shall take your hunters with you and track down this being, and have him brought to Olympus.''

''Yes Father, I shall go now.'' Artemis then quickly flashed out to warn her hunters.

''Dionysus, Ares and Athena, you will go to camp half-blood and camp Jupiter to alert them of the threat. But before you do that the rest of us will go to both camps and announce this grave news.'' We then all flashed to camp half-blood. When we got there I got a mental message from Hades.

''_Didn't want to tell this in front of the entire council, but it was the Phantom Spartan.'' _With that the voice receded. Now of course we knew about this '_Phantom Spartan'_ because all the monsters said the same thing when we caught them. They were babbling on about some fearsome warrior called the '_Phantom Spartan'_ as they liked to call him. They pleaded to have us not throw them into Tartarus, for fear _he_ would kill them many times over. They even said he was feared and respected by the Titans.

We then called a meeting in the amphitheatre at camp half-blood and we watched as many campers came in silently, knowing this must be bad since they hadn't had a meeting with the gods since the Giant war.

''Campers, it has come to our attention that a being has escaped Tartarus. More specifically the Phantom Spartan.'' Gasps could be heard from all of them, of course the heard about him. Leave it up to Hermes children to eavesdrop on us.

''Yes and this is why we have come. We have come to tell you that we are ordering a full defensive perimeter around camp half-blood and possibly joined with the romans as well.'' With that they all started to move into gear and get what they needed, this is what they were trained for after all.

I turned towards the gods and said ''Well I think we should join the two camps together once again.'' With that we flashed to tell the romans about this and teaming up with the Greeks.

**Percy's P.O.V**

It's been 3 days since my escape from Tartarus. No doubt the gods knew and informed the camps. They probably joined together and created a full defensive measure. Damn monsters blabbering about me as they escaped. This is how they knew. Fortunately for me they didn't know what I looked like and who I was. They are in for a surprise.

I stopped when I felt a presence to my right. It was definitely godly accompanied by multiple half immortals. The hunters of Artemis. I quickly hid my presence and hid whilst the hunters came into view…

**A/N: Hey guys please be sure to review. Also I am looking for a Betareader. If you are interested In becoming one please PM me and I'll look into it. And expa it's coming next chapter. Ryanhehe11 signing off**


	4. 4 The Meeting

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating, I had a lot of Christmas stuff to attend to like my grandma being ill. So without further ado, the fic.**

**The Legend of the Banished Hero, Chapter 4**

**Percy POV**

_I quickly hid my presence and hid whilst the hunters came into view…_

Concealed in the shadows the hunters couldn't sense or see me. Good thing I trained everything in Tartarus. Finally Artemis came into view. I could guarantee that they're looking for me, or the _Phantom Spartan,_ they don't know its little old Percy Jackson, do they?

Suddenly Artemis stopped in her tracks, whilst scanning the area, she locked onto the bush I was hiding in.

''Come out NOW!'' shouted Artemis.

''Now, now Artemis, you aren't really aren't in a position to be making threats…'' with that I stepped out, allowing them a glimpse of me, luckily I had my cloak around me, the one that got me this title. Anyways I quickly dashed off and knocked out every hunter, quicker than the goddess could see I returned to my position.

I looked up to catch the look of the awe struck goddess, as she watched one _man_ knock out her entire hunt.

''… are you now?'' I continued as if nothing had happened.

''So you are real, I thought you weren't real?'' questioned Artemis.

''Oh yes I am very much real, alive and kicking'' I chuckled. Not fearing an attack I looked around to eye my handiwork, then my eyes settled on a familiar person, one that I had deep feelings for, feelings that I have never felt in 5 millennia. Love. I felt love for a certain hunter, that hunter was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I was shocked, shocked that I had found feelings and shocked that I had knocked her out. With this final observation I left the moon goddess to tell the council about her encounter with me. I vanished, I a cloud of smoke, like I was never there, like Artemis had really been talking to a phantom…

**15 minutes earlier. Thalia POV**

I was sat in my tent alone crying my eyes out. It was lucky that my tent is sound-proof. The other hunters and especially Artemis, wouldn't hear my sobs. The reason I was crying was…. was Percy Jackson. Crying because everyone forgot and banished him to Tartarus and also because of the _Phantom Spartan_. I hoped that the _phantom_ hasn't gotten to Percy yet. Percy wouldn't stand a chance. Finally I was crying because I – I loved Percy Jackson. This Is why Artemis mustn't find out…

**30 minutes later. Artemis POV**

I quickly flashed to Olympus and called an emergency meeting. As soon as I had called it all 13 other gods flashed in and sat down.

''Why have you called this meeting daughter?'' questioned Zeus.

''I have called father, because the so called _Phantom Spartan_ ambushed me and my hunters knocking them out.'' I spat out faster than a gun. Hoping they all heard it I quickly added, ''he is much more powerful than we had previously expected, he knocked all them out and I didn't even see it.''

''Hmmmm…. This is a problem I want Athena, Ares, Artemis, Poseidon and Hades to go to his last known location and capture him and bring him to Olympus.'' With that the called gods and goddess' flashed out to my last position. This is going to be a problem. He's too powerful, us 5 won't be able to defeat him, let alone find him, I bet he wanted to be found. After all the stories say he can't be found unless he wanted to be found. Usually anyone who did find him would be dead.


	5. 5 Chase and Stalking

**A/N: Sup guys I just wanted to say happy new year to all and thank you for all the kind reviews, also expa just a tad bit over excited don't ya think? Anyways on with the story!**

**The Legend of the Banished Hero, Chapter 5**

**Chiron POV**

I was trotting around the porch of the big house nervously, after what the gods have told me we might be in very deep trouble if we don't manage to find a way to stop _him_. Just the thought of him once being my student shocked me that he would do such terrible things. But a man who goes into Tartarus never ever comes out sane again.

We might just be able to get Stacy, Percy's half-sister, to convince him to stop this madness. I don't think he even knows he has a sister. We might also get the immortal campers, anyone who knows him to a degree, to try and stop this. The fates do really seem to have it in for us.

**Percy's POV**

Those gods think they can capture me with just five, five Olympians, well they are truly wrong. Although they did get one thing right in that meeting of theirs, I NEVER say things unless it's intentional.

You may be wondering how I managed to eavesdrop on this conversation. Well like anything I learnt it occurred in Tartarus. In that pit I realised how much water is in the air, I mean I always knew that but never had the power to use such an ability. I also knew that sound travels in waves, so I connect the two together and I get one! Managed to control the water vapour to relay vibrations caused by those pathetic gods.

Apart from being trapped in Tartarus for five Millennia, I did however wonder what has changed, I knew that my Mom and Paul were most certainly dead, but I didn't know anything about the others, they could've been granted immortality. You know something, immortality isn't actually a blessing, it's a curse. I figured out that we demigods are simply a source of entertainment. The gods are giving out quests simply for their entertainment, they give quests that are impossible to complete and if you did manage to complete multiple of these impossible quests you were cursed. Cursed with immortality, because you a defiler of the gods passed everything, so they curse you with it for humiliating them. And they all fell into a trap.

**Three Months Later**

**Third-person POV**

The gods were tired since five gods and goddess' were not enough to capture the Phantom Spartan, they have since employed every minor god and goddess and every Olympian to partake in the wild goose chase. Thus tiring them out effectively. Three months of constant running was enough to kill any mortal being, and it was certainly enough to tire out even the gods. But alas, it did not tire out our Phantom Spartan, in fact he could fight for days, week, and even month's non-stop. Running around the god's heads for three months didn't tire him at all, no, in fact once he stopped he would only suffer from a laboured breath, nothing more, and nothing less.

In these three months Percy went to camp a couple times, albeit no one knew he was there, but he did find out things. He found out he had a sister, Stacy Kase was her name. He also found out that his former friends were 'granted' immortality. He found out that his actual name, Percy Jackson, was told as a legend not a story but a legend. They didn't believe that he was real, except Stacy and everyone who knew him. Although they did know about his feared and most common name, the Phantom Spartan, was truly real.

Finally he also saw Thalia, since three months ago when he thought he had feelings for her, has now turned into a true, pure love. Although he didn't know that she also loved him. He came to a conclusion that the gods were going to use anyone who knew me, or he cared about to try and stop him. Of course the only people he has feelings for are now Thalia and Stacy, no one else. Of course they didn't know that he intended to recruit them to his cause. But of course, with every plan comes a risk you must take.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter of the fic and remember to PM me about being Betareaders I still do need one! Also I would like to address something I forgot, some of these ideas did come from expa, so I would like to thank her for helping me with some of this, so thank you! Now happy new year everybody!**

**Ryanhehe11 signing off**


	6. 6 The Capture

**A/N: Hey guys, how's your new year going? Anyways thank you all for the great reviews and feedback, I usually keep these short so here's the fic.**

**The Legend of the Banished Hero, Chapter 6**

**Big House, war meeting: Annabeth's POV**

Shouting, shouting, was all I heard. It was starting to give me a headache, I couldn't think of any plans or strategies because of all this arguing. This 'meeting' is exactly what the gods meetings were like. Arguing and more arguing, they never get anything resolved. Unless it was in a war, even then they didn't get it right most of the time.

Now you're probably wondering how I'm alive as well as most of the other campers. Well after the Titan and Giant wars, the gods saw it fit to have all cabin leaders and most of the warriors from the wars immortal. Except one person. One person didn't accept the gift of immortality. Instead he got eternal banishment to Tartarus. _He _was most likely dead, but we couldn't be certain as any souls banished to Tartarus, will stay in Tartarus, so this meant Hades couldn't even tell if anyone was dead inside of Tartarus. But it didn't matter anymore since I used to date _him_, but now I got Jacob. The best man ever.

''SILENCE'' shouted Chiron, everyone clearly saw that he was enraged, stopped arguing immediately. As we all knew an enraged Chiron was not something you wanted to deal with.

''Now that we finally have some peace, Annabeth, would you like to tell us any plans at all to capture this being.''

''Thank you Chiron. Now as we all know a direct full assault on him would kill us all-'' Annabeth stated until she was interrupted by Jacob.

''Pfffft, we all know that I could easily take him down and kill him as well!'' exclaimed Jacob. You see this was one of the things I loved about Jacob, he was a lot more honest with what he can do, whilst _Percy_ would always try to downplay his role in everything.

''Well yes apart from you, but everyone else will die, you wouldn't want that now would you? Anyways, what I'm suggesting is that we surround him and trap him in a celestial bronze and imperial gold net.'' I mean, no one will be able to break out of the net, right?

''Yes, a very apt idea Annabeth. Well then you all know what to do, so get to it!'' yelled Chiron, and we all scrambled out of the war room and got started our jobs.

**Two days later**

It's been two days since the war meeting at Camp Half-Blood, and we had the net assembled within a day, the next day we spent tracking this so called Phantom Spartan. Although something did not seen right. A great warrior, or so to speak, would not leave his tracks behind. Unless he wanted to be captured, no, no he must be too dumb.

We had finally caught sight of him staring at a fire, crackling at his feet. We all got in our positions, surrounding him, we all waited for my signal. On that we would throw the net over him and pin him down. Then teleport to Olympus.

3, 2, 1, NOW! I mentally shouted to all the others hidden within the trees. As soon as I had given the command the net was over the being and our entire force was surrounding him. Until we noticed him didn't even react, he just sat there, content on staring at his fire, as if nothing happened. We were all wondering what was going on until I decided to look at the fire, he was staring into as well. What I saw was completely mesmerising, It looked as if it was dancing around, as if people were actually dancing in the fire, so gracefully and beautifully, that was until we heard a voice.

**Percy Jackson POV**

I was setting up my camp, until I felt a presence creep towards me from every direction. I quickly finished up the tent and fire, then I put an enchantment on where I would be sitting. I made a clone. An exact copy of me except this one couldn't do anything. It just sat there staring into the fire. Satisfied with my work I then leaped up a tree concealed myself, and waited until they came.

5 minutes later I noticed shuffling in the bushes around the camp, and I knew they were here. Out of nowhere a net came out and trapped 'myself' in it. The net appeared to be made out of the usual, celestial bronze and imperial gold. 'They are so boring' I thought, they could never be bothered to look in other places for other more interesting materials.

As they surround 'me' I watched with increased humour as they had begun to be trapped in the fires spell. I decided it was time to reveal myself. I jumped down, landing ever as gracefully and as quietly as ever. I let a deep, rumbling chuckle escape from my mouth and watched as the campers faces turned around.


End file.
